Flippity Kickball Wubbzy!
|Image file = Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Package, Front.png|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Fisher-Price|Row 2 title = Type|Row 2 info = Remote control toy|Row 3 title = Inner materials in plush|Row 3 info = Polyester fibers, plastic stiffeners|Row 4 title = Batteries required|Row 4 info = 4 AA for toy, 2 AAA for remote control|Row 5 title = Release date|Row 5 info = 2008|Row 6 title = Character|Row 6 info = Wubbzy}}Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! is a talking remote control Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! plush toy made by Fisher-Price. Description Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! is controlled with a remote control. When the controller is used, it will make the kickety-kickball move Wubbzy, who is always holding onto it, around with it as he makes multiple exclamations and comments about trying to keep up with it. When you flip the switch on or press the "PRESS ME!!" button on the ball, Wubbzy will say "Let's play kickety-kickball!", then the ball rolls forward for three seconds while Wubbzy exclaims. When the ball stops, he laughs and says "Alright!". The controller only has a lever that goes up and down. Using it will make the ball roll in that direction, but can veer to the right when it's moving forward. Wubbzy is always fixated to stand up since his feet get dragged around on the floor when the ball moves. He might even get flipped upside-down and the ball will drag him around on his ears. When idle for a couple seconds, Wubbzy will comment about getting the ball. Waiting a little longer will make him say "Again, again! Let's play again!". When you wait much longer, the controller will not do anything when used, meaning that the toy is in sleep mode. To wake it up, press the "PRESS ME!!" button. Wubbzy's arms are always fixated to hold onto the kickball in front of him except for when the toy is in its package where he's holding it under him. After unpackaging, raising the ball up in front of him will keep him holding it that way permanently. After unscrewing the ball open, which is where the batteries go, Wubbzy's arms are mobile, especially the right arm. Details Wubbzy This Wubbzy plush toy has yellow colored cotton fabric for the whole body. His face is black and made of iron-on fabric. The light reflections on the eyes and nose are white. He's wearing white underpants with their lining details colored aquamarine. His arms are long and held out forward. Their hands are open and holding the ball. The legs keep him standing up. The feet are circle-shaped instead of oval-shaped like they are on the show. His ears are closer to the sides of his head than they should be. His tail is coming out the back of his underpants and is shaping a stairway going up. Kickball The kickball is dark blue with light blue spots. The sides that Wubbzy's holding have a darker blue than the middle one. The side parts are round and made of plastic; and the middle part is made of rubber, flat and goes around like a wheel, and has round sides beside it that transitions and goes down with the ball's plastic sides. The middle part's flat area has a horizontal line every 1 5/8 inches. The left part of the ball has speaker holes and one of its light blue spots is a button that says "PRESS ME!!" in red text. The right part has a switch that turns the toy on and off, and that ball part can be unscrewed and opened to access the batteries. Controller The controller is blue and shaped like a capital W. The back can be unscrewed and opened to access the batteries. The three V openings in the W are filled in, leaving small inlets on the front and back of the controller. There are small hill shapes on top except where the filled V openings are. There are separating borders around the top and bottom of the W. There are no borders around the filled V openings except for the bottom one's back side. There are shorter borders around the rest of the W on the front. The control stick is yellow and is a lever that only goes up and down. It has a spherical tip and is attached on a sideways cylinder. It is placed on the front and center of the controller, and its cylinder is surrounded by blue borders that has thin and aligned hills that cover the sides. The inside of the W on the front and around the control stick has a W-shaped sticker. It has a red background with a pattern of lines of light blue dots and small light blue dots around and pointing at the center, Wubbzy on the bottom-left who's in a kicking pose in the air, a kickety-kickball on the right, and the word "PLAY!" three times which are all slanted. One "PLAY!" is on the top-left corner which is yellow and has an orange outline, one is on the top-right corner which is also yellow with an orange outline, and one is on the bottom-right corner which is dark blue with an orange outline. The top of the controller has a thick yellow antenna that's shaped like a flagpole. It has a triangular flag on top, and above it has a spherical tip and below it has two circles around the antenna. Trivia *The stock photos below, and the picture on the back of the package, shows a prototype version of the toy. *Since Wubbzy can get flipped upside-down, he's likely wearing underpants for appropriate reasons. Gallery Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Package, Front.png|Package, Front Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Package, Back.png|Package, Back Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Front.jpg|Front Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Diagonal.jpg|Diagonal Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Side.jpg|Side Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Back.jpg|Back Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Controller, Front.jpg|Front Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Controller, Back.jpg|Back Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Stock Photo.png|Stock Photo Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Stock Photo 2.png|Stock Photo 2 Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Stock Photo 3.png|Stock Photo 3 Flippity Kickball Wubbzy! - Stock Photo 4.png|Stock Photo 4 Category:Plushes Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:2008